What did I get Myself into?
by Hexabyss
Summary: A girl dies from an unknown cause, of course this is normal for our world. Instead of never waking up again however, she is sent into the world of her favorite anime. Follow Andromeda on her journey of figuring out why the heck she was given a second chance. (I don't own any songs in the story, or One Piece.) NOT A SELF-INSERT (will not be updated regularly)
1. Chapter 1

Sooo this story is the first story I ever scribbled onto a sheet of paper. I'm not only updating it I'm basically revising the silly thing as I go. _**WARNING: If you want an amazing story don't read this. I made this story when I was like 11. xD**_

* * *

As I looked at the clouds drifting in the sky and couldn't help but sigh. I sat up, looking at the seemingly endless sea. It was hard to believe that I was actually in my favorite anime. Especially since what happened throughout the day… Maybe I should tell you. My name is Andromeda Mitaka, Andra for short and this is my confusing life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours before

"Why won't this hurry up?!" I growled at my computer.

I was waiting for the latest episode of my favorite anime, One Piece to come on. If fate ever liked to play pranks, it was now; the internet had just shut down right as my show came on.

Walking out of my room to where the router was, I looked at the dumb thing in confusion.

"It's on and it seems to be working...I wonder if it's just my computer."

I pulled out my phone and searched up the anime site I watch the show on and to my shock, my phone also shut off as soon as I pressed enter. I walked back into my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Guess the universe hates my show now."

Looking back at my computer I noticed a rather unique ad. "Have you ever dreamed of going to your favorite place?" I read out, then did a double take and read it again.

"Seems fishy...and I thought I had adblock on..."

I widened my eyes in realization. Under the words it said, place, world, tv shows, movies, books and...anime. Feeling an overwhelming desire to press the ad, I clicked on the anime button and a page showing various popular anime characters popped up.

"What the..." I mumbled in disbelief. It had an area for my name, age, gender, favorite anime and overall anime character.  
I typed in my name and junk, and when I got to the favorite anime part, I looked on the webpage at the several animes such as Bleach, Death Note, Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Dragon Ball Z and Naruto Shippuden. Even some lesser known ones were there, but while most people never heard of them they were some of my favorites.

Sighing as I typed in One Piece, I looked at the favorite character box and instantly scrolled down to click on Zoro's name. A button flashed a bright red and said continue. Clicking the button, a page popped up showing my name only different.

"Mitaka D Andromeda?"

Looking past that, it said affiliations, and it was empty and had a skull that resembled what would be on a pirate flag. As my curiosity grew, I looked at the area titled devil fruit and it said something in japanese, I got off my bed and grabbed a japanese to english dictionary that was on my dresser and searched up the words.

"Music Music?" I said in confusion.  
A ding came from my computer causing me to look up at it, a button with the word finish appeared. I clicked the button and it went to a page with a countdown to 'your paradise'.

As it hit zero, I felt as if I was just crushed by something and unable to say anything, I just blacked out.

* * *

I was in a dark abyss. No light, no sounds, which is why I flinched when I heard footsteps approaching me.

Turning in the direction of the sound, I was greeted by possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had knee length platinum blonde hair that complimented her pale skin perfectly, her eyes were bluer than the clearest sea in the world. The dress she was wearing was a long gold kimono that sparkled even in the pitch blackness of this room, it had flower designs that faded to several unique colors creating a rainbow effect on her dress. She wore a necklace with a pendent that looked like it had a real moving galaxy in it.

She looked at me with a saddened look, "It appears my sister wasn't lying about your imminent death."

I blinked once, twice, "I'M DEAD!?"

She nodded gently. "Yes young one, but I have something incredibly important to tell you."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Since you clicked on that ad, you may have sealed your fate of being given a second chance. The information that you were shown on that next page is essentially your identity, and that means you are the one I have chosen to give a one of a kind devil fruit. Even if you die this devil fruit won't return; I've made it so only you can wield it's powers and it can't fall into the hands of anyone else." She smiled.

"Now have a good time, and hope you enjoy 'paradise'" She laughed and next thing I know I was falling out of the sky.

Looking down I noticed I was falling towards land thankfully as I knew I couldn't swim. As I tried to steer myself towards a tree, I couldn't help but stare in awe as the Island I was falling towards was the Sabaody Archipelago.

I finally hit a tree and comically the branch I landed on, snapped sending me into a faceplant.

"Nice landing Andra. " I grumbled to myself as I got up.

* * *

And that's where you see me now. I heard a loud sound from behind me, and to my shock a man stood there.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone." He said with a disgusting smile.  
I looked in shock as I knew who he was. "What do you want?" I said frowning.

He looked me over, "Well let's say I have something for you if you come with me."

I glared at him, "You think you can get me that way?"

He frowned angrily at me making me stumbled back as he pulled a sword out of nowhere and pointed it at my heart. "Look's like I have you caught, one wrong move and your dead."

I looked at him in shock, and as I tried to figure out what to do I was hit over the head with something and fell over unconscious.

* * *

I awoke with a groan as I held my head in pain.

I felt something cold pressing against my neck and quickly figured out I had been brought to the Human Auctioning House. Looking at my wrists I noticed I had two seastone cuffs on, it surprised me because I had never revealed that I had devil fruit powers.

I heard someone coming to my cage and noticed it was a gruff man. He unlocked the cage and grabbed me out. He dragged me to an office as I couldn't move my muscles.

"Boss is in here." He opened the door and I saw the man himself. Disco. I held back a snarl as the gruff man put me in a chair.

"Looks like I got you sweetheart." I glared at Disco and wordlessly promised death to the idiot. "Tell me your name."

"Mitaka D. Andromeda."

He raised an eyebrow, "How foreign… and your a 'D' to add to it. What are you good at?"

"Singing, cooking, writing, sword-fighting and hand to hand combat."

He nodded. "How long have you been sword-fighting and fighting with your hands."

"I was taught basic sword-fighting at the age of four and I picked up hand to hand at age six. It is a family tradition to know those two." I said.

"Interesting. Where are you from?"

I looked nervous until I remembered no one knew anything about the New World. "A small island in the New World, we are a smaller clan of samurais, little is known about us."

He smiled a greedy smile. "Perfect, foreign and with a fighting background." He paused. "And sweetheart I must ask...what devil fruit do you use?"

I flinched at his answer, "Ongaku Ongaku no mi. I don't know what it really does..." I said looking away at the last sentence.

"Okay! Take her back!" He said to the man and I felt myself being picked up and being hauled back to my cage.  
As a chain was being attached to my neck, I saw a mermaid was being pushed to the auctioning area and nearly fell over when I realized it was Keimi. I had realized when exactly I was in the series and freaked because the Straw Hats had to be around here somewhere.

It felt like hours when a different man came and dragged me out,"Your up next." He grumbled to me.

I grunted softly as he forced me to stand.

"And now Lady's and Gentlemen, I have a rather special treat for everyone here." I was pushed out and barely held my balance.

"This young woman goes by Mitaka D. Andromeda. She is from an ancient clan of samurais and is skilled in the art of sword-fighting and hand-to-hand combat. She also is talented in cooking, singing and writing. She is perfect for several roles you may have and we haven't even got to the best part. She has devil fruit powers and she will demonstrate them for you all!"

I felt my cuffs fall off and something inside me told me to imagine a choir. I closed my eyes and I heard several gasps, opening them I saw at least twenty copies of me staring at me.

On instinct I started singing a song and to my astonishment they were copying me.

"I will stay, by you through the night..." I sang.

"Decide your fate, believe in your vision."

"Don't let life wait…"

"My freedom…" Now all my copies were singing and it sounded out of this world.

"I will hold your hand with all my love"

"Have faith in me…"

"Embrace your new freedom, you hold the key" I held a high note, that was far higher than what I was originally was able to sing.

"Decide…"

"Believe…"

"My vision…"

"My freedom…"

"Freedom."

I took a deep breath as I finished and all my copies bowed and poofed away. Everyone was silent at my devil fruit abilities, causing me to look up and scan the crowd.

To my shock everyone looked hypnotized, I heard Disco clear his throat and instantly the illusion of peace and quiet shattered.

"Now was that something or what?" He grinned. "Now we start the bidding of this foreign beauty at 5,000,000 berry's."

It was all a haze after those words, everyone was bidding like crazy. I fell to my knees because I couldn't stand anymore.

"I'll bid 100,000,000." A bored voice announced.

Unable to lift my head, I ran through the voices and nearly fainted when I recognized it. Why would he buy me? He just doesn't seem...like the type to go and buy a slave. A female one at that.

Everyone was silent at the man's bid, Disco laughed, "SOLD! To the lucky man with a large wallet."

I was dragged off the stage and I saw Keimi being pushed onto the stage. I looked at all the people still in the cages, silently sending them a message of good luck. I felt the choker fall off and fell to the ground in exhaustion, the man then put me in a room. As I sat against the wall, I rubbed my sore wrists as they must have left those dumb cuffs on for too long.

An odd thought popped into my head, it was as if someone was telling me something. It was telling me to imagine as if I was in a different outfit. Closing my eyes, I felt a shock of energy pass through my body.

I snapped my eyes open and I was in an amazing kimono, the skirt was black with flower designs in many different colors. The top part and sleeves were also black and had the same designs at the end of the sleeves. It was a shorter kimono as it ended a little past my thighs, I also had white tights on.

I was drooling at how beautiful the boots were. They were black lace up boots that went to a little bit below the knees. My dark blue hair was in a high ponytail that reached my lower back.

A note also was on my dress, I picked it up in confusion, "I thought it would be cool to let you change into any outfit you want with just a thought! Enjoy~." It was signed 'Kami'. I looked at it as it seemingly blew away, why is my life so weird?

Suddenly I heard screaming, it hit me that Luffy must have punched that idiot already. The marines were probably flooding the area by the second.  
I felt another shock as two katanas appeared in my hands. I got up and ran to the door, and as I exited the room I was greeted by complete and utter chaos as everyone tried to get out.

I looked and saw marines approaching the building. I suddenly grinned at the idea that popped into my head, I ran out the door and almost laughed at the marines surprised faces.

I imagined an army of myself and instantly hundreds of copies popped into existence. A microphone materialized into my hand and I smiled as I thought of the perfect song.

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)

I pull up in a matte black super car  
Like Batman, yeah  
No bodyguard  
I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar

I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard  
If you see me at the club in Hollywood  
You know I bring that Detroit hood  
You like it, and you feelin' good  
You know that you want it  
You know that you would

Let's rush tonight  
The music is still playin'  
So get up and fight  
You know that you want it  
You know that you would

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
[x2]

I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan  
Boom, boom, boom, pow  
I'm super fast  
High heels, big deal  
I kick your ass

They're gunnin', they're runnin'  
And that makes me mad  
If you wanna rumble  
All you gotta do is ask  
I'm a rude bitch, boy  
Can you handle that?

I love to play  
But I don't really need a man  
No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash  
Let's rush tonight  
The music is still playin'  
So get up and fight  
No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
[x2]

One, two, three, hut  
March if you don't give a crap  
One, two, three, hut  
One, two, three, hut  
March if you don't give a crap  
One, two, three, hut

I'm on the battlefield  
Like, oh my God (ooh la la)  
Knocking soldiers down  
Like house of cards (ooh la la)  
I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)  
Yes, I'm a one woman army  
(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)  
[x2]

All the clones started attacking as soon as I started singing. The marines started panicking as all my clones started attacking with both swords and doing interesting moves.

I ran into the chaos and started fighting some myself while still singing, and at one point all my clones were singing with me. It sounded so powerful to hear it in battle, kinda like a Giant's voice.

As the song ended, all my clones finished their last enemy and bowed then poofed away. I looked around and a few marines were still left and right as I was about to jump in, I was startled by someone slow-clapping.

I turned around only to see the man who bought me. "Have fun Mitaka-ya?" He said with a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

O.o OKAY this got a lot of good feedback even though I stated my warning of it being written by a 11 year old. I will try to update this more since you guys seem to actually LIKE this. For all who are reading this story you get a brownie. (Brownie get's stolen by a dragon) My brownie... (Pulls out sword) You promised me you would stop stealing my brownies Acnologia... (Dragon turns to look at me) And now you will be served justice for taking my brownie. (Jumps up and starts flailing attacks.) **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE WARNING!**

* * *

 _"Have fun Mitaka-ya?"_

I stared at the man, I was unable to form words as he kept his amused gaze on me.

"Interesting how a slave left to fight marines. Most slaves wouldn't even leave the room they are told to wait in. But you even obtained two swords from somewhere. I have to say...You surprise me Mitaka-ya." He approached me and all the energy I had vanished and I felt to my knees.

I looked at the ground, "I am not really your everyday foreign slave." I said under my breath.

"I assume you want to be your cooking slave...after all why would a pirate captain need a slave." I said.

"Multiple reasons Mitaka-ya and you interested me. You managed to hypnotize a room full of people, and you even can fight with your clones." He smirked."Your other talents were simply bonuses, I was looking for something interesting and you fit the bill."

"Just let me keep the swords." I said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said, just let me keep my swords."

He raised an eyebrow, "I was going to let you do that anyway."

I looked up in shock, he kept his bored look even though my face showed pure shock.

"You should know to other Captains are coming. As much as I know you love fighting, I'd rather not want my slave injured in the chaos." He said looking in the area where the other two would soon join him from.

I felt heat rush to my face, wait what? I looked away from the man and heeded his advice and climbed a tree. I touched my cheek gently, I was losing it. This man just basically said he wanted me to be safe, and isn't he the type _not_ to do that?!

I looked back down and saw that Luffy and Kid were standing on opposite sides of the man.

"Oi! I told you two dumbasses that I am leaving!" Kid shouted in anger at the two men.

Both men looked insulted at his words, "What your saying then...is that this is a waste of your time?" Law said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Luffy punched his hand, "These guy's are too weak for you?"

He said lowly. Kid looked at them in shock, "No! I just don't even want to be near this place when that damn Admiral arrives!"

Law smirked. "Well you do realize that we are surrounded by thousands of marines right?"

Kid, who didn't remember this, growled, "If it means getting the hell out of here than I will beat all these damn idiots!"

Luffy grinned widely, "YOSH!" He stretched out his leg, "Gomu Gomu no..." His leg stretched until it was so long it could be used as a jump rope. "MOCHI!"

He kicked in a large circle and while doing so knocked away hundreds of marines. "Room." Law said. A blue dome formed around the area and in an instant all the marines had been reduced to a pile of body parts. All the heads were still moving and surprisingly it was much more funny than actually grisly.

I was watching the trio get rid of waves of marines when someone grabbed me from behind. I punched the person in the face sending the person to the ground, I grabbed my swords and jumped down to where the man was.

The man was a marine and a stupid one at that, I smiled as I thought up a way to make the idiot pay.

I took a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was so high pitched he held his ears in pain as he rolled in agony on the ground. I grabbed my sword and killed him easily by striking him in the heart, I held my own heart as turned to go back to the tree.

I close my eyes trying to get over the fact that I had killed someone until I walked into something hard.

Opening my eyes I looked up to see it was Law, "You okay?" He asked with a slight sense of worry.

"Yeah... he just startled me and I just overreacted a little." I said looking away from his gaze. "You nearly blew my eardrums with that scream, I believe you did shatter his eardrums though." He stated as he saw blood trickling from the man's ears.

I blinked, "I hadn't meant to do that exactly..."

"Well you did."

"Why are you here checking on me? I thought an admiral was coming and you needed to get out of here." I said. Past him I saw hundreds of swords raining from the sky onto to more marines.

"They have it handled at the moment, I came to make sure that my slave wasn't dead due to a dumb marine." He said boredly.

"O-Oh okay, sorry about that I made you have to check on me." I said looking away as a faint pink blush dusted my cheeks.

"As a person who just spent 100,000,000 on someone, it's natural to check on them if they scream after mysteriously disappear from a tree." He said looking at me.

I blinked and rubbed my neck. That was awfully specific, and why the heck do I keep blushing!?

He was walking away when I finally returned back to earth, and I ran after him, "W-Wait! I wanted to ask you something important." I said.

"Then what is it?" He said looking at me over his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, "I want to fight with you! I feel useless sitting in a tree! You bought me, and slaves serve their master, and that is what I want to do!" I told him as I looked him in the eyes.

His eyes widened in shock for a mere second until they settled back to their original bored look. "You keep surprising me Mitaka-ya. If you want to be useful, go and fight off those dumb marines." He said with amusement in his voice.

"I will Master!" I bowed and sprinted toward the battle.

I got there and put my hands on the ground, "BASS EXPLOSION!"

Two massive speakers shot out of the ground and glowed an amazing purple hue that covered my body.

"THAT'S SOOOO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed eyes sparkling.

I put a hand in front of me, "Get ready and hold on!" I shouted to the captains.

A purple light started forming in my hand. I pointed it towards the majority of the marines and put my other hand on the one creating more light. "MUSICAL BLAST!"

A bright purple beam shot out of my hand caused a massive explosion when it hit them.

I touched the speakers, "Let the bomb drop." I muttered with a playful smile.

Huge waves of sound exploded out of the speakers sent the unaware marines flying. I ran and started dealing out punches to the stragglers and to my surprise each punch created a massive shock wave.

I heard a cannon fire and turned to see a cannonball heading my way. "FULL POWER!"

I caught the cannonball as I skidded back a little. "That worked out better then I thought." I grunted.

I smiled cheekily when I thought of something. I threw the cannonball in the air, "HEAD'S UP!"

I kicked it with a huge amount of force towards the ship. The ship rocked and the strength I kicked it at made the ship tip over. I made the speakers disappear and summoned an electric guitar, I looked as more marines charged me. With a wild grin, I brought my hand down and released a huge red beam that sent them flying away.

I held the guitar over my shoulders like a mace, as the marines closed in on me. "SPIRAL RIFT!" I swung the guitar around and a red light filled the air until it was near impossible to see.

The light dimmed to show that the marines were gone and the guitar had changed into a blood red nodachi. The blade expelled flames and glowed an amazing red.

A note fell in front of me, "This is your sword now. The katanas are also yours but you will collect many more over time." I read out. The note blew away into the distance.

I looked at the sword in awe, but was brought out when I turned my head to see a cannonball and I put my sword in front of myself. To my utter shock the instant the cannonball touched my sword it melted.

"THAT SWORD MELTED A CANNONBALL! THAT IS SOOOO COOL!" Luffy shouted when he saw the event happen.

I looked back and saw the members of all the captains running down the hall. "Master! With your permission I ask to let the pirates who are coming handle this! And that I may watch!"

He raised an eyebrow, "They are? Well Mitaka-ya you can hang back with me." He said boredly.

"Thank you Master!" I bowed.

He just nodded and leaned against the wall. A couple men ran up to Law, I couldn't think of their names though.

"Captain we're here to help, wait...who is that?" They said looking at me.

"This is Mitaka-ya and I bought her. Have an issue with that?" He said. "N-No Captain!" The men then ran off into the battle.

I looked in awe at several of the Straw hats, and just when I thought that there were no more cannons, three cannonballs came my way.

I picked up my sword and drew my other katana. I cut one of them in half with my nodachi and knocked away the other one with my katana. I dropped the katana and put both hands on my nodachi and cleanly cut that one down the middle.

"Master, I am asking something silly, but I want to join the battle again!"

"Eh go ahead, just don't die." He said with one eye looking at me.

I nodded happily and jumped back into the battle with my nodachi.

"SOUND WAVE!" I yelled and my voice grew insanely loud and the waves shook the ground.

While the waves were still sounding through the area, I jumped in and took several out with my nodachi. I turned around and punched a marine in the nose when he tried to sneak up on me. I delivered a vicious kick to the groin to one, and kicked another in the gut.

I smiled at them with a playful look, "Oi I know you guys are going to tell someone about me, so let them know Mitaka D. Andromeda sent you." I kicked three of them away with a laugh.

They all scurried away like they had just been told something terrifying.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and laughed when no more marines came.

Luffy and his group left and I ran back to Law who was still leaning against the wall.

"Master I believe all the marines are gone."

He looked around the area in boredom. "Good job." He replied.

As we were leaving a massive man stopped us, it took me a second until I realized it was Kuma.

'Kuma' shot at Law and I felt him put me behind himself. After that another bright light filled the area, once it cleared I saw that both me and Law were unscathed.

"How interesting...I didn't expect a Shichibukai to be here. I myself don't want to stay here and meet an admiral. So I will make you let us pass." He said glaring at the huge man.

'Kuma' shot at the Kid Pirates and after wounding them enough he shot at us. I dodged the attack by leaping to a nearby rock, while Law dodged the attack and barely moved from his spot. I looked behind me when I heard something and I saw a whole other wave of marines closing in.

"Master! There are more marines coming and they are closing up the area!" I shouted to him.

He didn't answer me, but he nodded slightly.

I grabbed my sword and it lit up in my hand, I swung my sword in a wide arc and fire shot out and burned a large amount of the marines.

I leaped up onto a tree, and I looked at Kuma and realized I wasn't high enough. I climbed up probably 10 more branches and I was finally high enough to do some real damage to the monster.

I jumped off of the branch and put both hands on my sword which was so hot now it was melting the tree itself. As I fell I lifted the sword above my head and right then swung it down on 'Kuma'. The fire was hot enough to cleanly cut the robot in half easily. I landed and took a deep breath then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has liked this. The story may have some plot holes since this is a story that is five years old and in a journal. So there will be issues here and there because of such a large time gap. I will try to update this as much as possible, it will take longer because I'm not caught up with One Piece like I was when I was 11. So forgive me for anything that seems a little off and/or not canon.


	3. The skunk-monkeys

Thanks everyone who is still supporting this it means a lot. I have been having trouble figuring out what to write since I'm not all that familiar with Law and his crew, so if you have an idea what I can write about next feel free to review. I am honestly clueless about what to do until the Marineford arc and I don't wanna put random crap down that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. If you have ANY ideas about what type of misfits I could write about feel free to tell me!

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a metal-like ceiling, looking around everything was metal except for this bed I was on. Sitting up, I saw that I was near naked and blushed as I knew Law's WHOLE crew were men.

Quickly I imagined a new outfit and opened my eyes to see that I had on black skinny jeans that had rips and tears on them. I had brown combat boots on and I was wearing a black bikini top. A black coat covered my cleavage and I noticed it was slightly damaged at the ends, giving it a worn look. My hair was down and I had always forgotten how long it was, it reached my butt and lemme tell you this, it is near impossible to brush it out in the morning.

Standing up, I put my hand on the wall because my legs were shaking. How long was I out for? I picked up my swords and carefully made it back to the bed without falling. I clearly made it in time as my legs gave out and I did a faceplant onto my bed.

Pushing myself up, I adjusted myself and stared intently at the three swords. Each was beautiful in it's own way, the two katanas had something written in kanji but I couldn't make out a word of it even though my family was japanese.

My family came from Japan so I'm supposed to know the language, but I never had an easy time picking the language up. Even after 19 years I always had to use a translator if I wanted to speak the language, though I took a great liking to sword fighting and I quickly rose to the top of my class in a few weeks. I had trained with nearly all types of japanese swords, I even had a collection of handmade samurai swords that I bought from a man on Amazon.

Soon hand-to-hand fighting came naturally, I could take down fully grown men with ease, I also did exceptional with kicking abilities. I won state championships with ease, the swords felt like they were a part of my body whenever I held them, and I soon developed a sixth sense of some sort.

It was a sense that something horrible is about to happen, this sense made me the victim of some pretty bad bullying. I was almost always referred to as paranoid and that I should be in the mental facility.

Of course they always figured I was the tiny weak girl that never fought back. One day I told them to meet me at a park, they laughed and did so. They continued to pick on me until I punched one of them in the eye. This lead to them fighting me, what they didn't know is that I specialized in fighting.

I left the park that day without a single bruise and they never bullied me again. I was now the girl you don't screw around with, the girl you don't even approach, the girl you never wanted to fall in love with, and many more fear-filled rumors. I made few friends and I can't say my life was exciting till I heard about One Piece.

I fell in love with the anime in a heartbeat, it was amazing seeing people do whatever the hell you wanted to. I cosplayed as several of the notable sword users in the anime, it was fun to do since I actually knew how to use swords and it was hilarious to show people I can even _attempt_ Zoro's three sword style.

I can now hold a tanto in my mouth with ease since I did that little cosplay, and it is always fun seeing people's reaction to my weird abilities.

I looked at the nodachi, it was truly one of the most amazing swords I had ever laid eyes on. I thought of a japanese name that moment that fit the blade perfectly, Kumi. It meant rarely seen beauty and this blade was just that, it looked like it had been made with such care and skill. I still couldn't believe it was mine, it seemed too perfect for me and at the same time it felt like a partner.

I heard the knob on the door turn and a giant white polar bear wearing a jumpsuit walked in until he noticed me awake. He looked at me with surprise and quickly ran out of the room.

I looked on in confusion at the bears fleeting figure, "What the?" I muttered. I tried to get up only to find out my legs were unresponsive.

"I'm stuck..." I said simply, too shocked by the giant polar bear to even care about the whole leg issue.

"I might actually be losing it now." I said looking at the stunning nodachi.

"Well you asleep long enough that you may be losing it." A voice said.

I eeped in surprise and looked to see it was only Law.

He was leaning casually against the door with a small smile.

"W-Wait how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A week, those sea stones really did a number on you. It didn't help they also tried to put some in your bloodstream." He said frowning.

"They tried to kill me?" I asked stunned.

"More like they wanted your body to be unresponsive so that you couldn't escape. It wasn't enough to be life-threatening and the fact that you woke up means your body has recovered from it." He said.

He pulled a paper out of nowhere, "It seems you were noticed by the marines. Gave you a bounty and everything, not sure why the picture looks like that though." He said handing me the paper.

I looked over the picture and instantly saw what he was talking about. In the picture I was seen holding my nodachi over my shoulder and with a wild grin. The thing that was odd was that it appeared that I had wings made out of fire shooting out of my back. It was truly a terrifying sight as the wings made me look like an angel that somehow got sent down to hell.

"Whoa. That is one crazy picture if I say so myself." I said looking at the picture in awe.

I looked down and it read "MITAKA D. ANDROMEDA" Under it was the bounty price and my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"45,000,000?!" I said in disbelief.

"How...How?" I spat out still in shock.

"Well Mitaka-ya, you took down a warship, destroyed three waves of marines, your my slave and that picture probably had something to do with it as well." He stated with a small grin.

"T-This massive of a bounty shouldn't be possible for only those things though."

"Then your picture has haunted them into raising it." He said looking at the picture himself.

"I'm not that scary!" I protested.

"You gave my whole crew a good scare when they saw that. They said it looked like an angel that rose out of hell." He said with a small grin.

I closed my eyes and three sheaths appeared in my hands. I could feel Law staring at me as I put all three swords into their sheaths.

"How did you do that?" He asked still confused.

"Even though my devil fruit powers are mainly music related, I have the ability to make my imaginations become reality, it's how I'm in a different outfit." I said and he nodded with a look that said he was thinking.

"What am I going to do anyway? It's kinda boring sitting in here even with Kumi." I said.

"Who's Kumi?"

I laughed at his confused face. "My nodachi, the name came to my mind the instant I really looked at it. It is rare to see such well crafted swords and when I get one like this I treat it like it's an extension of my body. It is natural of me to name a sword this magnificent." I said brushing my hand over the blade.

He looked at me with an unreadable look, "We are approaching an Island, if you are able to walk around you can come along. If you can walk, come find me afterwards." He said then left the room.

"Did he just challenge me?" I said stunned.

I huffed and grabbed my other swords on and sheathed my nodachi, and thanks to how long it was, it made a pretty good walking staff.

I stood up even though my knees were shaking slightly and made my way to the door, I pulled it open while still supporting myself with my sword.

I walked carefully down the metal hallway, looking for Law. It was a surreal feeling to be underwater like that, especially with me pretty much dying even from a deep puddle. I laughed at the thought but knew it was entirely possible in this world. I heard a voice approaching and noticed it was one of Law's crew members, Penguin I think.

He was casually walking down the hall when he noticed me and nearly screamed.

I looked at him in confusion, "Umm would you know where Master Law would be?" I asked gently as I didn't need the man passing out from fear.

"O-Oh he told us to lead you to his office if you managed to get out of that room." He said looking away.

"Then lead the way as I clearly made it out." I said as I leaned on my sword for support. He quickly nodded and turned around and started walking through the hallways.

Soon we made it to the front of the office and Penguin quickly ran away, leaving me puzzled at his odd behavior.

I sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in." His said and I entered still leaning on my sword.

"Looks like you managed to walk Mitaka-ya." He said amusement raked in his voice.

"It's this moment I'm glad my sword is taller than me." I said glancing at the sword.

"Well we are about to arrive so follow me." He said and got out of his chair. Why do I have a feeling he is just laughing at me? I grumbled at the thought and hobbled after him.

* * *

"OWWW!" I yelled hiding behind Law when the light hit my eyes.

"Why is it so stinking bright out here?" I grumbled.

"Well it is daytime Mitaka-ya."

I pouted, "Still...I feel like my eyes are gonna burn alive."

"That can't happen because of the sun Mitaka-ya." He said with a grin.

Oh he was making fun of me alright, he was just kinda sneaky.

"What are we even doing here Master?" I said observing the area. It kinda reminded me of Hawaii, the active volcano, coconuts, and the overall feel of just a tropical paradise.

Although the monkeys were interesting, they were these black monkeys with two tails each striped like a skunk of all things. I was slightly disturbed by the sight, as I could easily imagine that they were monkeys that hit you with their stench.

"Just picking up more supplies, I don't think we may hang around here for long." He said with a shrug.

I nodded as I continued to look at the fauna of the island, the flowers were all different colors though what I learned from one piece is that don't trust things if they look weird. All the flowers resembled venus flytraps when they are open, I didn't even want to get close to those things.

We soon got to the town on the island and it was...unique to say the least. I can entirely now say I've seen a village that looked like it was run by skunk-monkeys. Every person had a monkey on their shoulder, even the children. I was a little puzzled by the sight, I mean I have had a monkey on my shoulder before when I went to China for a month, but this is a new level of crazy!

The monkeys were everywhere, on houses, in houses, and anywhere you wouldn't want a skunk-monkey to be. As I knew monkeys seemed to like stealing things, I clutched my swords closer and I could see Law laughing his ass off mentally at me. Doesn't he know monkeys love to take your crap!?

I glared at each monkey that dared to even come close to me, I almost killed a monkey when one of them was somehow sitting in my cleavage. "I hate monkeys, but this has reached a new level of hate..." I muttered shaking in anger.

Law smirked at me and lifted the monkey out of my cleavage, I have a feeling if this guy laughed he would be dead from laughter by now. "Mitaka-ya he just thought you made a good pillow." He said in amusement as he let the monkey run back up a tree.

"Or he was the monkey's version of a pervert." I huffed as my cheeks burned a light red.

Time Skip~

We finally got all of Law's supplies and were making our way back when I noticed something.

"Master have you seen my sword?" I asked as I noticed one of my katanas was gone.

"Hmm... Not since we left that store." He said with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes widened and I looked up in the trees only to see a monkey carrying the other sword.

"They took my sword." I said in shock.

He looked up and was surprised to see a monkey holding a sheathed katana, it almost looked like that monkey was grinning.

"That's it." I said with a growl.

I drew the katana I had and stabbed it into the tree. "This will be the last time a monkey steals my swords." I said in anger.

I stabbed my nodachi into the tree and climbed the tree using my swords. I got up to the lofty part of the trees and spotted the monkey instantly.

Oh he spotted me too alright and fled the scene only leaving dust of his figure behind. I picked up my swords and like a scene from Tarzan, I hopped from branch to branch. I noticed how much this massive tree actually looked like the one at Disney World, only this one was real and inhabited by sword-stealing skunk-monkeys.

I finally caught the monkey with my sword, "Listen, just give me the sword and I will leave you alone." I growled out.

He didn't like that idea and climbed higher leaving me to chase after him. The monkey must have had a 4.0 in the trickster academy, because he led me straight off of the tree and plummeting to the ground.

I closed my eyes and hoped I would land on a bush, instead I got the better deal. "I take it the monkey still has your sword Mitaka-ya?" He asked as he held me bridal-style. I blushed looking away from his amused look. "That monkey has to be the smartest one of the bunch, or the dumbest with good tricks." I huffed out in embarrassment.

He sat me down on the ground and to my shock he went to the base of the tree.

"Oi monkey. I believe you have Mitaka-ya's sword. Think I can have it back?" He asked making me faceplant.

"There is no way that can-!" I said, until I was caught off by the monkey giving him my sword.

"H-How?" I said as Law walked over to hand me the sword.

He picked me up and I was still staring at the sword, how did he even get it that easily?! I will now forever hate monkey's with a deep passion.

* * *

Hello all my fantastic readers, I may take requests if anyone wants to see something silly happen, or they think of an arc. I am basically saying if you want to see something specifically in this story up until I'm ready to do the Marineford arc. I'm still kinda digging up research on this and may have to watch that arc so any help I can get for the things from now until then will be greatly appreciated. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So I'm _finally_ updating this, and to all who have been loyally following this, I apologize for taking this long. I got into school and it's been hard to write anymore since they put a ban on electronics at my school. So all my chapters for this will be kinda small and if they are large, it's because I didn't want to split it into two chapters.

Also this will be my writer's block story, aka the one I write when I'm stuck on my main story.

* * *

My face was stuck in a pout as I followed Law back to the ship, how the hell did he get my sword back so easily?! This only made me look bad, not to mention clutzy.

I could feel his amusement rolling off of him in waves and it irritated me, if I wasn't his slave I oughta punch him for laughing at me. At least I can walk properly now, I hated walking with my sword, made me feel weak. Weakness is something a trained swords-woman _never_ wants to feel or anybody that uses a sword for that matter. I picked up a sword so that I could feel empowered, I guess it's a shock to feel weak after all these years.

Do I need to train more?

Is that the issue?

I shook my head and the thoughts scattered and retreated to the back of my mind, I'm such a worrywart sometimes.

I looked up at Law, "Uh...thanks for getting my sword, it means a lot." I said softly.

He didn't respond right away, but he nodded and glanced at me which let me know he had heard me.

I pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear as I tried to ignore the silence that hung in the air.

Why am I such a horrible conversationalist? Oh...right, I remember. That fateful day that changed everyone's view of me.

 _Flashback!_

It was a warm day and many students were leaving school, all but one. Several large boys surrounded the rather petite girl as they laughed and scorned her. She was silent to their words and only hung her head and stared at the ground.

"Look at her! She's so scared, she can't even look at us!" One of the boys said and laughed while pointing at her.

"She's probably too scared to even move! This is too easy!" Another boy said with an obnoxious laugh.

The smaller girl looked up at them, "Just stop it, why do you continue to bother me like this?" She asked.

"Don't think you can get away with smart words, little girl." A tall boy said with an evil grin.

She froze, "Fine. Then can we make a deal?" She asked the tall boy.

"HAHAHA! Sure! What's the deal, little girl?!" The tall boy laughed and the other boys laughed with him.

"Meet me at the park in a hour, I'll tell you the details of the deal there." She said with a confident look.

All the boys grinned, "Alright, little girl, you got yourself a deal!" The tall boy shouted and held out his hand.

She shook it and momentarily surprised him with her strong grip, but he quickly ignored it and let go of her hand and walked away with his ragtag group of idiots following him.

The girl got to her feet and brushed herself off, she reached into her boot and pulled out an object wrapped in a leather binding. Her hand brushed across it gently before she stuck it back in her boot. She looked at the sky as her black hair blew wildly in the breeze, "I'll win..." She said softly and clenched her hands, "Believe it!" She shouted with a confident smile.

 **1 hour later**

"Where's that twerp?!" The tall boy yelled.

"I dunno boss, she said she'd be here." One of the boy's said fearing his boss' anger.

"Don't worry, I didn't trick you." A voice said.

The girl walked towards them and surprised them all that she had actually showed up.

They all thought she was a scared little girl.

"You kept me waiting, little girl. What's the deal?" The tall boy said.

"I only kept you waiting for one minute. The deal is that if I beat you in a battle, you will never bother me again." The girl remarked before pointing at him confidently.

He began laughing and everyone joined in, but the girl's expression didn't fade, "And what's in it for me?!" The boy shouted after he stopped laughing.

"I don't know, it's up to you. Do whatever you want, I don't care." The girl said.

The boys grinned, "You will be our slave when I win!" The tall boy shouted.

The girl nodded, "Alright." She said calmly.

The boy cracked his knuckles and grinned widely, "You got a deal, little girl." He said.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she dashed towards him, surprising the older boy with her speed. She lifted her fist and it connected with his face and he fell onto the ground. She stopped and stared at him, as if daring him to get up.

He growled and got up, albeit slowly, and threw a punch at her, she caught it and kicked his legs. This caused the boy to fall down and get a mouthful of dirt.

"Do you give up?" The girl asked calmly.

"Hell no!" He shouted and tried to grab her ankles.

This failed however as she stepped on his fingers and crushed several of the bones while doing so. He screamed in pain and glared at the girl as she stared back at him emotionlessly.

"You'll pay for this-!" He yelled and got up and tried to punch her.

She caught it and looked at him, "Do you give up?" She asked once again.

This annoyed him and he tried to kick her, but she punched him in the gut which made him stop mid-kick.

"I'll ask once last time before I will defeat you. Do you give up?" She asked quietly.

The boy growled, "You bitch! I'm older than you! There's no way you can beat me!"

"I'm 14 you're 16, not much of a difference." She said calmly.

Before he could respond, she threw him on the ground and a devilish look appeared in her once innocent eyes. She crushed his manhood under her foot and he could only scream as her face never changed from that blank look.

It was horrifying.

She finally stopped and looked back at them, "I win." She said simply before walking away.

 _Flashback end!_

I will never forget that day, despite it being six years ago, it feels like only yesterday. I don't remember the end of that battle very clearly, it was if something took over me at the end and I remember walking away, hearing the screams of pain echo in the air.

It was a sound that haunted me for years until I found the anime. After that...I never was afraid of it anymore. I never knew why though...maybe I was meant to hear the screams of my enemies and the anime _somehow_ made me realize that. As bad as it sounds, it's the only theory I got.

Maybe I am seriously screwed up. It wouldn't be too surprising considering my family has a line of insanity in it.

I suddenly hit something hard and to my embarrassment, it was Law.

"We're back, Mitaka-ya. You can stop daydreaming now." He said with amusement clear in his voice.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming. I was...thinking! Yeah! That's it! Nothing more nothing less!" I shouted while a blush covered my face.

"Sure, Mitaka-ya." He said and he looked at me and he was grinning.

I pouted and looked away from him, "You're laughing at me. I get it, I was in the clouds and you find it funny." I mumbled.

He feigned shock as he looked at me, "Why would you think that, Mitaka-ya?" He asked.

"Your grin says everything, master." I said as my blush increased.

He grinned again and his eyes gleamed in pride, "How do you keep surprising me, Mitaka-ya?"

"Maybe because I look like a small weak woman, yet I'm able to fight like a warrior. It always surprises people." I said with a huff.

"No, I don't think it's that, Mitaka-ya." He said.

"Then what is it, master?" I asked in surprise.

"You're...interesting. That's how you keep surprising me." He said and I blinked in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

He didn't respond and boarded the submarine causing me to sigh and follow him.

Why can't he ever be direct with me?!

I followed him to his office/room/whatever it's called and gazed at him, "What shall I do now, master?" I asked.

"You can go back to your room, I'll have someone get you if I need you." He said and kinda shooed me out.

"Alright." I said and bowed before leaving the room.

I wandered through the metal hallways, until I ran into the polar bear from before. He kinda freaked out when he saw me and said sorry at least 20 times.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna do anything bad. You don't have to freak out." I said and tried to calm the polar bear down.

"I'm s-sorry, I ran into you and C-Captain said not to bother you. I'm sorry!" He said.

"Well, it was me that ran into you, not the other way around. Do you think you can lead me back to my room? I kinda get lost around here." I said and laughed lightly at the last part.

He nodded and began walking in the exact opposite direction I was going. Don't tell me I'm gonna end up like Zoro and suck at directions...

We finally made it to my room and I thanked the polar bear as he ran off. I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed, it's been a loooong day.

I sat up and sighed in contentment and drew my nodachi to look it at.

"I wonder what you can do..." I murmured to myself in a sense of wonder.

A small note fell in front of my face and I caught it, "Hi! I hope you enjoyed your first actual day here! I recommend you try your devil fruit powers in your room, so you don't disrupt everyone else! Hope you can figure everything out! Seeya! From Kami." I read out.

"Huh...So she wants me to practice in here. I wonder how I should do that." I mumbled.

Suddenly, an idea hit me, closing my eyes, I imagined several instruments.

Upon opening my eyes, I was shocked to find that violins, a keyboard, snare drums and a bass drum, were all floating around the room. They all glowed blue and I lifted my hand and they all made sounds, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"What do you want me to do...?" I asked and the instruments all played a single note.

"You want me to sing?" I questioned and they glowed brighter as if saying 'yes'.

"Well, okay. I'm not sure what you're planning, but I'll do it." I reluctantly said and shrugged.

Just when I realized  
You been shutting me out  
I start to reach for the sky  
And nothing's falling down

All the instruments began playing and they followed each note I sang and they amped it up. They also glowed several different colors as they played different notes.

Everybody knows  
How the story goes  
But fairy tales have been lying to me  
Every time I try  
You just run and hide  
Now I'm finally feeling free

Tell me can you see me now  
While I rise above the crowd  
Who would of known I'd make it out  
Your broken world, no

I stood up and a microphone materialized in my hand and I couldn't help but sing my heart out as I even began dancing.

You thought you tore me down  
I'm not giving up, now you know  
So tell me can you see me now  
Rising above  
And nothing's stopping me now  
Nothing's stopping me now  
Nothing's stopping me

Now I know my feet  
They won't fail me now  
So thanks for showing me  
All that I am about

Everybody knows  
How the story goes  
But fairy tales have been lying to me  
Every time I try  
You just run and hide  
Now I'm finally feeling free

Tell me can you see me now  
While I rise above the crowd  
Who would of known I'd make it out  
Your broken world, no

You thought you tore me down  
I'm not giving up, now you know  
So tell me can you see me now  
Rising above  
And nothing's stopping me now  
Nothing's stopping me now  
So can you see me now  
Can you see me now

Tell me can you see me now  
While I rise above the crowd  
Who would of known I'd make it out  
Your broken world, no

You thought you tore me down  
I'm not giving up, now you know  
So tell me can you see me now  
Rising above  
And nothing's stopping me now

By the time I was done singing, music notes were everywhere and my body was glowing different colors. It was almost impossible to stop, it was that fun just singing my heart out.

I smiled and laughed joyously, as if I hadn't laughed in years. I felt at such peace, and I didn't even know why!

"Thank you...for sending me here." I said softly with the biggest smile on my face in years.

I belonged here, I felt needed here.

It's amazing...

* * *

Hiya guys! One of the reasons Andra still calls Law 'master', is because she has _no_ idea that he never actually paid. She doesn't know him that well from the anime unlike most sword users, and she thinks he actually paid that much. Law isn't telling her because, well, who wouldn't want a woman following you around and calling you master? She'll probably figure it out eventually, but for now, she's as oblivious to it as they come.


End file.
